


Tags

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Letty was young, she inherited her dog-tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



She kept a hard face through the funeral, watching as the flag was folded and brought to her father. She didn't want to be weak. Didn't want to show that part of her world had just fallen in on itself. She watched her dad put the flag in the crook of his arm, other hand reaching down for her hand, and she let him have it.

Mom had made them both proud, had been the best, like the commercials said. They'd have tighter money problems now, but Letty knew she could help there. She might only be twelve, but Mister Torreto let her run for things already.

She looked as the casket was lowered, but she did not see the box. She saw her mother's laughing face one last time, right before this deployment, and closed her eyes. They'd get through it all, cling to the family they did have for all they were worth.

Later, when her father put the tags around her neck, she promised herself not to take them off again, and threw herself into being strong enough for their family to make it.


End file.
